


Somewhere Over the Mountains the Sun Will Rise Again.

by Kayla_Wood



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla_Wood/pseuds/Kayla_Wood
Summary: I made poetry and need a place to express myself. Basically anytime I make some poetry is gonna be put here. Enjoy.





	Somewhere Over the Mountains the Sun Will Rise Again.

I don't want someone to look at me like the sun.  
The sun is bright and radiant.  
It is glorious and radiates warmth to us on Earth.  
In the summer we curse it's blazing heat.  
In winter we wish for it to shine bright once more.  
Never sure whether it's wanted or not.  
Yet all life revolves around it, for it is the the light that's feeds trees and gives us weather.  
For the Sun is goddess among humans, and I have no right to be compared to it's perfection.  
For some may glare or disagree, but the sun is what we all depend on.  
It's holds part in all the lives of who see it.  
It changes all those around it, and I am nothing compared to that.  
It will touch and mold the lives of all it's light touches, something I could never do.  
For I am nothing compared to the sun.  
I am an ant who should not be compared to the sun.

I do not want to be seen as the stars.  
For the stars are diamonds in the night sky.  
They shine with elegance and beauty, something I do not believe I will truly ever have.  
The stars give hope, and guidance.  
The stars give curiosity and wisdom in the stories they have.  
I am young and foolish.  
My mistakes will become my wisdom, but as I currently am I am not wise.  
The stars, like the sun, never stop shining, for they are determined and strong.  
Compared to the stars I am a rock, I could have gems on the inside, but for now I'm am nothing compared to the diamonds that litter the sky.

Sometimes, I hope to be looked at like the moon.  
It is not a glimmering star, and It doesn't radiate warmth like the sun.  
Though sometimes it will give just a little light in the dark.  
It isn't bright or elegant, but in it's glow is a blooming beauty, like being under a warm blanket with a candle lit on a cold night.  
The moon isn't powerful like the sun.  
It can't create life, or make thunderstorms and rainbows, but it has power.  
The moon can make small changes pulling the tides.  
The moon can't give like the sun, or stars, but it can protect from the dangers of space.  
I can protect and defend those whom I love.  
The moon isn't always there, it hides and changes.  
I am adaptable, and sometimes I hide myself while other days I show my true colors to the best of my ability.  
No one revolves around the moon.  
It is not the center of our solar system like the sun.  
That is okay.  
I don't want to be someone's whole world.  
If I can dance with them, leave them to find themselves, and dance with them again, then that would be enough.

I want to be looked at like I am the moon.  
I am flawed and young.  
I'm am not gorgeous or elegant, but within me is beauty.  
I am not strong, but I am powerful enough to protect.  
I am not the center of someone's world.  
But I am happy.  
I can dance and hide when I need.  
I am not always there.  
I don't need to always be on someone's mind.  
It is okay.  
I want to help others become who they should be.  
So I want to be the light in the dark for them to remember tomorrow will come, and that I will protect them in the way I can.  
For I want to be looked at like the moon.


End file.
